Love is the Best Type of Music
by SheSaidAnonymous
Summary: Ever wondered what happen to the Step Up  1/2/3  gang? Here is a story intertwining everyone into the world of dancing, friendships, and the ultimate love. Camille/Moose, Andie/Chase, Tyler/Nora, and Miles/Lucy. M for MATURE. REVIEW! Thx
1. If Love isn't the Answer What Is?

Love is the Best Type of Music

**By SheSaidAnonymous**

Camille Gage crept into her boyfriend Moose's personal dorm room with a bag of tricks. She has been waiting for this night for a long time getting ready, while she was a busy her freshmen year, too busy for "free time", her sophomore year was much more comfortable. She caught her reflection in the mirror that hung on his door when she silently shut it gazing into it. Hair and make-up perfectly done opening her plush robe that she wore revealed the red silk lace lingerie she bought with her close friend, Kelly-Ann, at Victoria Secrets. Blushing she closed her robe walking over to the bed her boyfriend was sleeping under two thin covers that were sprawled at his side with his arms above his head. His chest exposed she took a moment to appreciate the muscles that perfectly outline his ribs, blushing she turned away thinking how often a few of their heavy make out sessions lead to his shirt being off...she was acting like this was the first time she saw his abs. if fact she saw everything, but…

Camille was at the side of his bed just about to wake him up. His breathing was off when she heard a soft moan escape his lip "uh, ahh Ca-mille". When she looked up at his face she saw that he was still asleep, but yet his breathing was off. She watched as his hand drifted to his waist, and then right then an idea clicked in her mind, Camille had once read a tib bit in a Cosmo magazine throwing it aside in a fit of embarrassment, but that was in the past...she knew that she could do it now. Taking a peep at her the clock besides his bed it was 12:05, five minutes past their one year anniversary.

Dropping her robe she fetched _Synful Pleasure _from her bag and crawled on top of him. She brushed his hand away pushing the rest of the covers to the side exposing his American Eagle briefs, and instantly she saw that he was already semi aroused. Camille took a quick glance at Moose before proceeding smirking when she still saw that he was still sleeping. Snapping the bottle open she put a small amount in her hand closing her eyes she unclothed his penis.

Counting to ten before opening her eyes Camille choked on her breath, "Wow, um, your one gifted man Moose" she whispered before rubbing her hands together to warm the _Synful Pleasure_.

Starting from the bottom she took hold of his member beginning by making the thrusting motions she seen on _Sex in the City_, a TV series that took her a long time to watch without closing her eyes. She watched as he grew more aroused in her hands as she listened to his breathing that became shallow. Moans escaped as she fastened her pace feeling pre-cum that served her as lubricant to heighten the pleasure.

Camille leaned over still straddling his body feeling his penis touch her stomach. She trailed kisses that began at his belly to his nipple taking a moment to study it before biting down on it gently sucking. Next, she went to his neck leaving a love bite before finding his ear, his pleasure spot, "Moose, I want you inside me now." She whispered biting down hard enough to wake him up.

-SheSaidAnonymous-

Moose watched as his girlfriend, Camille Gage, danced to the beats at the beach in nothing but a velvet red bikini. He could spot no one at the beach, to him it was just Camille and him her body captivating him as she bent down low traveling back up against a surf board. Her body perfectly in sync with the song _Take You Shirt Off. _He stood in his swimming trunks watching mesmerized asshe made up way to him trailing her fingertips lightly against his chest rolling her hips against his package making him want to take her right here. Now.

She stood on her tip toes kissing him until he felt her tongue against his lips begging for entrance. He smiled more than willing to obliged when he felt her hands make its way down his chest to his zipper.

Camille broke away from the kiss going to her knees. Unbuckling his trunks his member sprang out fully erect as her fingertip trace an invisible line to the head of his penis. "Wow, um, your one gifted man Moose" she said before taking his member into her mouth.

"Uh, ah, Ca-Ca Camille…oh…uh yes uh ah oh my god"

Just as he was about to fall into ecstasy she stopped. Looking up at him she began to travel kisses from his stomach to his nipple, neck, and finally his ear where she bit down on it, "Moose, I want you inside me now."

Comments=Encouragement=New Chapters

Want to see pictures of the characters from my stories? Go to my **HOMEPAGE** and look for the**ALBUM** titled the Movie/Book/TV series it comes from

Have Questions? Click on my HOMEPAGE link (on my profile) and chat with me on Facebook


	2. Devilish Foreplay

Devilish Foreplay

_**By SheSaidAnonymous**_

**M for Mature**

Moose awoke springing up in his bed. "Ouch, Moose!" he heard a voice on the ground besides his bed; he looked down at his body to Camille that was holding her head from knocking it against the bed side table. He got off the bed pulling up his briefs ignoring the pain when he barely touched himself. Yeah, one thing he knew, he had to get rid of it or it will be the end of him.

Moose pulled her into his arms rubbing the spot where she was hit, "Cammi! Babe, Oh god are you alright? Why-um never mind…" he said sitting her on the bed while he stood over her.

"Yes, I should have had enough brain cells to deduce that you would wake up promptly rather than gracefully…" she said covering her face with embarrassment.

And it was then that he caught sight of what she was wearing. His eyes made their way down her body that was dressed with silk red being stuck on her well rounded breast. Catching himself he blushed turning away and ruffling his hair, a tendency he had whenever he was embarrassed, "C-Camille, not that I don't find you extremely attr-um…um hell, no use of covering up, you look so sex-"

The next thing he knew she was pulling him on top of her kissing him with all the hot passion that was in his dream, and he understood right then that she was one that got him all hot and bothered…it wasn't just a dream. He smiled rolling the two of them until they were at the center of the bed never once breaking the kiss. Tongues tangled and fighting for dominance he bucked his hips hearing her moan with each thrust he gave.

Camille's took the insinuative grabbing his briefs for the second time that night pulling them down so she could feel his sex against her hand. Before things could get out of control…more so Moose broke away for the much needed breath, "Wow, Camille, where have you been hiding this side?" he said laughing when she hid her face in the crook of his neck blushing madly.

Moose took a quick glance at the clock, 12:55, smiling he leaned over her making sure to block her view. Moving several things out of the way he found the thin silver box he was looking for pulling it to his chest before resuming the former position. "Uhhh, C-Camille, s-stop for a second." He said taking both of her hands away feeling the instant heat go away; it took all his will power to proceed.

She leaned forward biting his ear and sucking on it, "If you say so…" she whispered.

A chill went down his spin when he gave the silver box for her to open, "Camille Gabriella Gage, happy year anniversary, I love you."

**-SheSaidAnonymous-**

Camille opened the silver box smiling when she found two white gold necklaces, one meant for her and one meant for him, the one for her was of two music notes set with tiny diamonds and three slightly bigger one that made up the bigger dots. His was a boom box that had tiny diamonds covering it but the black speakers, "Moose, these are so cute and-I love you" she said kissing him before taking out the necklace. Moose took it from her hands wrapping it around her neck and then taking his necklace and putting it on, "See, you're the music to my boom box"

She laughed at how "Moose" he was and will always be. She pulled him back down feeling the endless butterflies fluttering each time her lips met his. Before she was able to proceed with her devilish intents he manage to grab_Synful Pleasure_ from the bag on the ground, "So, Cammi, was this the stuff you used to drive me crazy?" he asked snapping open the cap and pouring some in his palm and rubbing his hands together.

Moose didn't allow for an answer to be heard the next thing she knew he was kissing her again, but this time he served them with much me force. Much more want then she ever felt from him. She squirmed underneath him trailing her nails down his back hearing him moan she began stroking him again wanting so much from him then just a mere reaction.

"Uh-P-Please Moose just…"

He was rock hard and ready for her, but knowing she's never been here with anyone he wanted her first experience to be remembered with a slight blush to her beautiful cheeks. Pushing aside the thin silk red lingerie panties he caress her pleasure spot locking eyes with her to make sure he wasn't taking a step she wasn't ready for. He took it as a sign when she pulled him into a kiss breaking away to bite his neck. Wet with so much need she whimpered with his first stroke while the other hand he unlaced her top kissing down neck until his lips found her virgin breast. And for a second he just stared until she squirmed causing moving up against his body making it that he as now at her entrance. He knew he couldn't take anymore or he would burst and being pressed up against her entrance wasn't helping a bit, "C-Cammie, Uh, stop, ah, are you sure your ready, I-I can stop."

Camille, who was flustered and out of breath, laughed. "And you would be able to stop now without satisfying you're…crave?" she said running a fingertip down his fully erect length.

"Baby, I'm going to always crave you, now, later, and the next day. If fact you're going to be so fantastically amazing that I'm going to be addic-" he said getting interrupted when she wrapped her legs around his waist causing the head of his length to press into her.

He looked up at her shocked seeing that her eyes were slightly watering, and he got the picture that she didn't want to hear his "Moose rant"…she had much better things to do. He started leaning over to his nightstand when he felt her rolling a condom on-or more properly termed tried too and failed. "Here let me, you got the wrong size that's why it's not fitting on me." He said pulling one out from his night stand, and putting it on.

Aligning himself again he looked at her, "Cammie, I can stop whenever you want, my love for you is not about having sex. I love you for all your funny quirks." He said smiling down at her before capturing her lips when she didn't protest. With one arm resting to her side he used the other one to lift her leg slightly entering her when he heard her hiss in pain he wanted to pull out, but knowing it would hurt even more starting over again. The last time, and only time, he done this wasn't with a virgin, so to him he was new to this.

Moose pushed further feeling a moan against his lips deepening the kiss. When he saw tears run down her cheeks he pulled out a little wanting to do nothing more than to protect her, but when he tried she wrapped her legs around him causing both of them to moan in unison as he went deeper into her.

"Moose, don't stop, please just love me...just push the rest of the way in" she said brushing away the tears and taking a deep breath in. He captured her lips invading her mouth with his tongue as they challenging her to keep up biting down on her bottom lip lightly sucking on it before trailing the kiss to her neck. Biting down on her neck he entered her fully moaning in satisfaction, "Oh! Ow ow ow, gosh that all of it!"

Moose laughed more so because he was unable to reply, pulling out he slowly went back in hearing her hiss before enjoying it when he slide back in. The two of them relaxed into a tempo with each stroke he gave. Everything became a heated frenzy and it got even crazy when she put them both at a new high when she rolled her hips in rhythm to his strokes.

He wanted to so badly to lose himself in ecstasy, but he wanted to make the best experience for her. Moose trailed his hand up to her breast fondling it before sliding it down to massage her pleasure spot while speeding up the pace. He felt her tensing up decided then that she was close he brought her legs higher kissing her to more quiet her than anything else.

"Uh-uh-ahhh! God!" she screamed coming while he joined shortly after. Rolling over and deposing of his condom they started catching their breaths, "God M-Moose that-that was so-so..."

He laughed, "Amazing, extraordinary, perfect yeah I think so too...I love you Cammie" he said wrapping his arms around her running his hands through her soft brown curls.

"I love you too Robert Alexander the third" she said snuggling into him.

One thing for sure: She wasn't exactly a quiet innocent girl he met years ago...

_**Reviews= Motivation =More Chapters :)**_

To my dear readers, this is a little side story that I couldn't get off my mind during Anthropology, hope you enjoy and please remember feedback (**Reviews**) is my **muse**.


End file.
